Typhlosion (Pokémon)
Typhlosion (Japanese: バクフーン Bakphoon) is a . It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon, with a bulky yet agile body. In appearance, it becomes much different from its pre-evolutions; however, some resemblances remain. For instance, it is classified as a quadruped like Quilava, but it is capable of bipedal movement like Cyndaquil, so much that it is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. The fiery vents on its back disappear, making way for a new ring of them around its neck and just over its shoulders. Typhlosion's physique, with bulky limbs and belly, would suggest that it has certain limitations in its motion. However, Typhlosion is a quick Pokémon, and thus it is capable of agile movements. Furthermore, Typhlosion is not a heavyweight Pokémon, is just middleweight. Typhlosion’s ears are thinner compared to Quilava, and lack ear insides. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. Surrounding its neck, and stopping over its shoulders, there is a ring of fire that ignites when on a battle. The fur of a Typhlosion is very coarse and highly flame-retardant, giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks. This may also be to keep it from injuring itself during battle when using attacks such as or . On Typhlosion’s rear there isn't a tail, however, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. When Typhlosion's mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. Gender differences None. Special abilities Typhlosion hides behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. It can even generate enough heat to make any object go up in flames when angered. It can rub its blazing fur together to cause huge, devastating explosive blasts that are also capable of burning anything to cinders, and its is second to none. As a fully-evolved Fire-type starter, Typhlosion is capable of using , and . Behavior Its personality has dramatically changed since it was a Cyndaquil, being rather quick-tempered and making anything go up in flames when angered. It usually moves on all fours when running, although it is capable of walking on its hind legs as well. Most artwork of Typhlosion displays it with its mouth open, as if yelling in fury. Habitat Typhlosion make their nests mainly in the grasslands, though they can also live along mountainsides. However, they are rarely found in the wild, with the majority being evolved from a that Professor Elm gives to the Johto region's beginning Trainers. Diet Typhlosion have several sharp canine teeth along their gum lines, suggesting a carnivorous diet. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations |}} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|40}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10|Cool|3}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15|Tough|0}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|30}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15|Smart|2||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40|Smart|1}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|Cool|0}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|Cool|2}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10|Tough|2}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution